Nuestra Historia Continua
by KuroNeko1004
Summary: La relación entre Soushi & Ririchiyo florece pero.. una criatura amenaza la Mairon ayakashi y separa a ambos.. ¿como acabarán las cosas?...
1. Chapter 1: Una navidad juntos

**Nuestra Historia Continúa**

**Capitulo I: Una navidad juntos**

El invierno aun no acababa, las mañanas ahora comenzaban siendo cada vez mas heladas. Había pasado ya un año completo desde que Ririchiyo Shirakin llegó al la Maison de Ayakashi, y 10 meses de los cuales llevaba saliendo con su secret service Soushi Miketsukami.  
Este día comenzó como cualquier otro, a excepción de que la mayoría de los habitantes de Ayakashi kan se encontraban empacando pues aquel día se festejaba la navidad y la pasarían muchos de ellos con sus familias, esto no era excepción ni para Ririchiyo o Soushi. Esta sería la primera vez que el secret service conocería la casa en la que su novia habitaba.  
Luego de haber empacado, el secret service Soushi Miketsukami caminó hacia la habitación de su novia, tocando un par de veces la puerta hasta que ella salió. Como era habitual Soushi le brindó una cálida sonrisa, Ririchiyo la correspondió sonriendo tímidamente, para luego ambos bajar hacia el comedor, en el cual todos comentaban lo que haría durante esas fechas de festividad.  
-¿En verdad te marchas Ririchiyo? –preguntó Watanuki  
-Si.. pasaré la navidad con mi familia  
-¿Y que hay del zorro?, ¿te acompañará?  
Ella asintió mirando a su novio por unos momentos, luego se sentó a desayunar pues le esperaría un viaje algo largo y no deseaba tener que hacer parar a Soushi a mitad de camino para ir a comer algo.  
Cuando hubo acabado de desayunar subieron ambos a por sus cosas y se dirigieron al coche del kitsune, claro esta sin antes despedirse de todos aquellos que aun seguía en la Maison.

Ya se encontraban rumbo a la casa Shirakin, Soushi manejaba el automóvil y Ririchiyo miraba hacia la ventana distraídamente sin musitar palabra alguna, simplemente observando el paisaje y de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a su novio, sonrojándose al ser en mas de una ocasión descubierta por este. El viaje fue algo largo mas y todo el camino estuvieron en completo silencio intercambiando una que otra mirada.  
Por fin habían llegado, aunque ya era algo tarde y el cielo se encontraba completamente oscuro, Ririchiyo bajó del auto nerviosa y fue recibida por una de las sirvienta de la casa, quien condujo a ambos hacia el salón principal. La casa parecía estar completamente deshabitada pues, exceptuando a las sirvientas, todo estaba solitario y silencioso. Soushi miraba la habitación con algo de interés, luego miró a Ririchiyo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
-En verdad me siento alagado de que usted me haya permitido conocer su casa Ririchiyo-sama  
-Ya has venido, la navidad anterior –suspiró Ririchiyo- y deja las formalidades, ya te he dicho que dejes de decirme "Ririchiyo-sama"  
-No soy quien para llamarle solo por su nombre sin utilizar el "-san"  
-Miket.. Soushi, eres mi no-novio y.. y.. n-no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo.. –jugueteó con sus manos mirando hacia el suelo.  
Soushi solo la miró sonriendo, luego se acercó lentamente a ella tomándola por debajo del mentón y acercándose aun más hasta rozar sus labios con los de la chica de cabellos largos y azabaches.  
-Ririchiyo… -musitó antes de comenzar a besar a su ahora muy sonrojada novia.  
Ella por instinto lo abrazó por el cuello mientras los labios de ambos se movía a un solo compás, el cual se volvía cada vez más apasionado hasta el punto en el que comenzaban a acalorarse un poco. El kitsune introdujo su lengua en la boca de su novia y jugueteó ligeramente con su lengua mientras la acercaba por completo a si mismo abrazándola por la cintura. Ella, correspondiendo a aquella acción movió su lengua, iniciando una danza con las lenguas e incitando al kitsune a profundizar aun más el beso. Las mejillas ahora de ambos se teñían de carmín con forme el calor se hacía presente, Soushi muy lentamente la fue recostando en el piso, y ella entreabriendo un poco sus piernas dejando que él se acomodara sobre ella. La mano de su novio comenzó a recorrerla por completo pero a la vez sin pasarse mucho de la raya, más sin embargo cada caricia la hacía ir perdiendo el control de ella misma. Ririchiyo pasó sus manos por la espalda de Soushi acariciándola mientras seguía besándolo apasionadamente, el kitsune dejó de besarla para disponerse a besar su cuello, y justo en ese momento…  
-Ririchiyo-sama, es hora de la cena –entra una de las sirvientas mirando a ambos.  
Soushi y Ririchiyo estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, Soushi mirando hacia el suelo como si estuviese pidiendo una disculpa por algo que no había hecho y Ririchiyo completamente sonrojada, pero esto no extrañó mucho a la sirvienta pues pensó que ella estaba sonrojada a causa del coraje por la "reprimenda" que le estaba dando a su novio.

Luego de la cena ambos se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, mas sin embargo el kitsune, al ser ya pasadas las 12pm salió a deambular un tiempo por los pasillo, encontrándose con Ririchiyo, quien miraba distraída el jardín algo pensativa. Él se acercó a ella.  
-¿No puede dormir?  
-No.. me siento algo.. sola aquí.. –suspiró.  
Soushi la abrazó acercándola a su pecho – No tiene porque sentirse sola, yo estoy aquí…  
Ririchiyo sonrió y se volteó para mirarlo fijamente un poco sonrojada, se puso de puntitas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al kitsune, luego se separó de él y sonrió.  
-Lo sé.. umm.. ¿t-te gustaría.. dormir conmigo esta noche?... n-no lo pienses a mal, esque como dije antes me siento sola y.. y yo..  
Soushi colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Ririchiyo y la hizo hacer silencio, mientras él le brindaba una sonrisa y asentía.  
-No se preocupe Ririchiyo-sama le acompañaré esta noche si así lo desea, y no pienso hacer nada pervertido –rió un poco por la conclusión anterior a la cual había llegado Ririchiyo antes.  
Ambos se fueron a la habitación de la chica de largos cabellos azabache y ojos purpuras, Ririchiyo acabó durmiéndose rápidamente en brazos del kitsune, quien al poco tiempo después también se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo manteniendo a su ama y ahora también pareja abrazada fuertemente entre sus brazos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Chapter 2: El Regalo Especial

Aclaración, los eprsonajes no me pertenecen y son propiamente del manga / anime Inu x Youko (Boku) Secret Sevice

**Capítulo II:**  
**El Regalo Especial**

Ya comenzaba a amanecer y el sol se colaba por entre las  
cortinas de la habitación, Ririchiyo abrió sus ojos con lentitud regresando a  
la realidad luego de haber dormido cómodamente el resto de la noche, al  
observar un poco a su alrededor e intentar sentarse sintió algo que la mantenía  
recostada a la cama, miró ahora hacia un lado topándose con aquellos singulares  
irises y aquella sonrisa que solo le podían pertenecer a una persona.

-Buenos Días Ririchiyo – sama

-¿Hace cuanto despertaste?... etto.. Buenos Días

-Hace bastante –sonrió aun más cerrando ligeramente sus  
ojos.

-¿Porque no me despertaste?

-Se veía tan hermosa durmiendo tan plácidamente que no  
deseaba interrumpir sus sueños

Sonrojada- e-esa no debe de denominarse como respuesta.. ya  
es algo tarde, debiste despertarme..

El kitsune se limitó a mantenerse en silencio mientras  
observaba aun conservando aquella sonrisa en su rostro el sonrojo en las  
mejillas de la chica de cabellos largos azabaches. Hasta cierto punto él  
disfrutaba el contemplar a Ririchiyo cuando se sonrojaba al igual que hacerla  
sentir adorablemente nerviosa, se podría decir que desde hace un tiempo esto  
era una especie de pasatiempo para el secret service.  
Soushi se levantó de la cama dejando ahora a Ririchiyo  
sentarse sobre esta y desperezarse mientras él por su parte caminaba hacia la  
puerta. Ririchiyo lo miró algo curiosa y a la vez confusa.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a cambiarme.. además de que, pienso que no sería buena  
idea que sus criadas me encontraran aquí al venirla a atender.. podrían pensar  
cosas equivocadas –sonrió.

Al mencionar aquello por la mente de Ririchiyo pasaron una  
serie de imágenes no muy castas de su novio y ella, haciéndola sonrojar  
inmediatamente y volver a la realidad asintiendo precipitadamente.

-Se-será mejor que si vayas a cam-cambiarte antes de que  
ellas vengan a verme y pi-piensen cosas equivocadas

Soushi asintió, abrió la puerta con sigilo, y luego se  
dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Ririchiyo suspiró y se levantó, por  
costumbre tendió su cama y luego caminó hacia el ventanal abriendo las cortinas  
para dejar que la luz solar entrara completamente y observar el paisaje  
singular que le dejaba contemplar. El toqueteó de la puerta le distrajo de su  
momento de paz contemplando un pequeño jardín interior que se podía ver através  
de aquella ventana y se volteó mirando hacia la puerta.

-Ririchiyo-sama el desayuno está servido –musitó una de las  
criadas, luego entró en la habitación y dejó la ropa de Ririchiyo ahí- también su  
baño está listo -se retiró.

Ririchiyo tomó su ropa y caminó hacia el baño, aun no le  
apetecía el ir a desayunar, le simpatizaba mas la idea de ir a tomar un baño.  
Al llegar se desvistió, ató su cabello en un moño y se introdujo en el agua  
caliente de la tina soltando un suspiro y quedándose ahí por un tiempo  
manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.  
Comenzó a tallar su cuerpo sin prisa alguna, y al acabar se  
lavó volviendo a quedarse inmóvil en el agua disfrutando del calor que esta  
poseía, el cual simplemente era agradable.  
De repente la puerta del baño se abrió haciendo que Ririchiyo  
volteara a mirar rápidamente al igual que la persona que había abierto la  
puerta. Los ojos de ambos se encontraban completamente abiertos y lentamente  
las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de carmín. El kitsune al escuchar el chapoteo  
del agua al abrir la puerta había fijado su vista en el interior del baño  
quedando literalmente estático al ver a Ririchiyo dentro de la tina, y casi por  
inercia la observó, mas luego de unos largos segundos apartó su mirada abruptamente  
clavándola en el suelo. Por otra parte la vista de Ririchiyo se maravillaba  
ante tal visión, su novio completamente avergonzado con sus mejillas de color  
carmín, aquella pies nívea de su pecho el cual poseía musculatura al igual que  
su abdomen, y al llegar a este lo demás  
era tapado únicamente por una toalla. Al encontrarse a si misma mirando un  
sitio en específico que era tapado por la toalla se regañó mentalmente y miró  
hacia otro lado.

-Lo… lo siento Ririchiyo-sama, no sabía que usted estaba aquí…  
-cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar alejándose  
de la puerta y tomando su camisa.

Ririchiyo casi por inercia salió de la tina, abriendo la  
puerta del baño y mirando a Soushi completamente  
sonrojada, él había detenido su andar al  
escuchar la puerta abrirse, y acabó desviando su mirada con suma rapidez al  
notar que Ririchiyo no traía toalla alguna encima.

-Mik.. Sou-Soushi-kun… e-etto.. ¿qu-querrias darte un  
ba-baño conmigo?

-No sería algo correcto Ririchiyo-sama

-¿Po-porque no?

-Porque… usted, estando así, permitiéndome observarle estando  
completamente desnuda y acompañarle a la hora del baño… pensamientos no muy  
castos llegan a mi mente…

El sonrojo de Ririchiyo se incrementó considerablemente,  
pero caminó hacia Soushi tomando su mano y guiándolo hacia el baño intentando  
ignorar la vergüenza y nerviosismo de que le mirara así, luego entró rápidamente  
a la tina y jugueteó con el agua nerviosamente.

-E-Entra..

Soushi que seguía con su mirada clavada en el suelo se quitó  
la toalla que cubría sus partes nobles y entró a la tina. Ririchiyo se sumergió  
hasta la nariz en el agua y miró a Soushi de reojo en un par de ocasiones, el  
por su parte suspiró y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la calidez del agua.  
Ririchiyo se acercó a él lentamente y se recostó a su pecho,  
no pudo evitar el acariciar el pecho de Soushi hasta su abdomen, haciendo que  
él abriera sus ojos y la mirada. Ella alzó su mirada.

-Ririchiyo-sama no es buena idea que esté tan cerca de mi…  
-suspiró y cerró sus ojos el kitsune- no sabe cuanto le deseo…. Pero.. debo de  
controlarme… y sin embargo usted me lo ha puesto difícil…

Ririchiyo al escucharlo se sonrojó de nuevo, pero no se  
alejó de su pecho, y jugueteó distraídamente con su cabello.

-Sou-Soushi-kun… hoy  
es navidad… ¿cierto?

-Así es… -siguió con sus ojos cerrados.

-M-me gustaría darte de regalo aquello q-que tu deseas…  
-miró hacia abajo jugueteando con sus manos, ella había pensado en ello desde  
entonces, y, ahora estaba decidida, quería almenos por una vez cumplirle un  
deseo a su amado novio y fiel can, quería hacerlo feliz de verdad, y , no  
titubeaba esta abrió sus ojos por completo y la miró bastante  
sorprendido.

-¿Ha-habla usted en serio Ririchiyo-sama?

-S-si… qui-quiero cumplir tu deseo…. –lo miró fijamente  
estando muy sonrojada.

Soushi sonrió, y con sumo cuidado comenzó a besarla, primero  
con dulzura y luego más apasionadamente. Ririchiyo pasó sus brazos detrás del  
cuello de Soushi y siguió besándolo sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez  
con más fuerza por el hecho de que aquel beso se iba intensificando cada vez  
mas.

**LEMON (+18)**

La miró, ambos estaban completamente sonrojados.  
Ririchiyo se recostó a él suspirando, se habían entregado el uno al otro por  
completo, y eso le hizo feliz a la chica  
de largos cabellos azabaches, pues, al menos había logrado hacer feliz a su  
novio al entregarse por completo a él y, esperaba el poder cumplir su deseo,  
aquel que él le había mencionado no hace mucho tiempo cuando estaban en su habitación  
recostados sobre el sofá.

Al llegar la noche Ririchiyo y Soushi se encontraban en el  
salón principal sentados frente a ellos los padres y la hermana de Ririchiyo  
acompañados por unas cuantas empleadas. Un silencio algo incómodo se había  
formado, simplemente intercambiaban miradas. La hermana menor de Ririchiyo miraba  
con curiosidad al kitsune y también la manera en la que miraba a Ririchiyo cada  
vez que sus miradas se encontraban haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿Y bien?.. en la cata decías que este era tu novio, ¿Por  
qué no nos haces el favor de  
presentarlo? –preguntó la madre de Ririchiyo, haciendo que el padre de  
ella frunciera el ceño.

El kitsune se puso de pié e hizo una reverencia.

-Lamento en verdad mi descortesía, mi nombre es Soushi  
Miketsukami, y como bien decía la carta yo soy el novio de su hija… -hizo una  
reverencia y luego los miró- es un placer conocerlos como es debido, ya que la  
última vez que estuve aquí vine como el Secret Service de ella.

La hermana pequeña de Ririchiyo y su madre le brindaron una  
sonrisa al kitsune, mientras que su padre se limitó a darle una mirada severa.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con en compromiso que tenías con Kagero? –preguntó  
su padre.

-Él y yo hemos decidido romper el compromiso, pues yo me he  
enamorado y según he escuchado recientemente él ya tiene pareja también

El padre de Ririchiyo se limitó a asentir, aunque aun miraba  
severamente al kitsune. La hermana menor de Ririchiyo y su madre intercambiaron  
una mirada y sonrieron.

-¡Es hora de los regalos! –musitó la pequeña Shirakin  
señalando el arbolito que estaba aun lado, y bajo este una serie de cajas  
decoradas con moños y demás.

Las empleadas fueron entregando a cada uno el obsequio, y  
luego de esto fue como si aquella "reunión familiar" hubiese acabado, pues, el  
padre de Ririchiyo se puso de pie y se perdió entre los pasillos siendo seguido  
por la madre de Ririchiyo y su hermana menor, dejando a solas al kitsune y a la  
chica de cabellos azabaches. Ella suspiró y abrió el obsequio, le había  
obsequiado unos pendientes de diamantes. Soushi la miró algo curioso, ella al  
notar aquella mirada lo miró.

-¿Qué?

-Umm.. había estado pensando en darle este obsequio mas  
adelante mas sin embargo.. dado a lo sucedido hoy me gustaría hacer las cosas  
correctamente…

Ella lo miró sin comprender mientras él se ponía de pie y  
sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, la cual traía un lazo de color rosa  
encima. Se arrodilló frente a ella y abrió la cajita mirándola con una sonrisa  
dulce.

-Ririchiyo Shirakin… usted ya ha de estar mas que enterada  
que mi amor por usted es capaz de llegar a los limites de la locura, que soy  
capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por usted, y que inclusive soy capaz de arriesgar  
mi vida por su seguridad… ahora… me gustaría que me respondiera… ¿querría usted  
acaso convertirse en la esposa de este can?

Ella se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y luego  
contempló el anillo que estaba dentro de la cajita. Se sonrojó un poco y  
asintió con la cabeza.

-S-si.. quiero..

Soushi sonrió, tomó el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo anular  
de ella, sentándose a su lado y abrazándola delicadamente.

-No sabe cuan feliz a hecho a  
este can el día de hoy –sonrió.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Ririchiyo llegó de  
visita a la casa de sus padres, y ya había llegado el tiempo de regresar. Tomó  
las maletas y las guardó en el coche para luego ser despedida por sus  
empleadas. Ella hizo un leve gesto y se despidió, luego de eso entró al coche,  
dentro del cual le esperaba su novio, ahora prometido, y así comenzó su viaje  
de regreso a la Maison Ayakashi.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola de nuevo.. etto.. espero que les haya gustado y ejem... con respecto al lemon, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic +18 , asi que . gomen si hice algo mal o asi XD Buenoo.. eso es todo, nuevamente acepto criticas constructivas y pronto suvo nuevo cap :D Matta~Ne!


	3. Chapter 3: De Regreso

**Capitulo 3:**

**De Regreso**

Ririchiyo miraba por la ventana del auto, aun quedaba un  
largo camino de regreso y el tráfico no era muy favorable. Soushi prestaba atención a la carretera, aunque de  
vez en cuando al notar la mirada de Ririchiyo sobre él, le miraba de reojo  
haciendo que ella al verse descubierta se acabara sonrojando por completo.

De nuevo, en el camino que los llevaba de regreso a la  
Maison Ayakashi, ninguno tocó tema alguno de conversación, y no hicieron mas que intercambiar simples  
miradas de vez en cuando causando el sonrojo de una y la fascinación del otro.

Al llegar a la Maison Ayakashi aun habían, muchos que se  
encontraban visitando a sus familiares, y, el único que se encontraba ahí fue  
cierto chico de cabellera rojiza que solía utilizar un par de orejas de conejo,  
el cual les miraba con una leve sonrisilla complice.

-¡Sou-tan, Chi-chan, Bienvenidos! –sonrió con extrema  
felicidad.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz? … etto.. Tadaima..

-Es un gusto verle Natsume- kun –el kitsune sonrió un poco

-Estoy feliz de verlos Chi-chan, ¿Cómo están? –miró fijamente  
a Ririchiyo de una manera algo peculiar, luego miró a Soushi.

-E-etto … bien.. –se limitó a responder Ririchiyo algo  
nerviosa por las miradas que le daba Natsume-kun.

-Oh, ya veo- Zangue rió un poco- Chi-chan dejé en tu  
habitación algo que quizá necesites –le guiñó un ojo- Sou-tan, ¿me puedes  
acompañar un momento?, necesito hablar de algo contigo…

Soushi asintió, y, dándole una leve sonrisa a Ririchiyo, se  
marchó junto a Zangue para hablar de lo que este le había mencionado.

**_Ririchiyo Pov_**

Luego de las miradas extrañas que Natsume-kun me dio y luego  
de lo que me dijo, me puse un tanto nerviosa, aun no entendía que le sucedía  
hoy, actuaba mas extraño de lo usual.

Lo miré alejarse junto a Soushi y luego yo me dispuse a  
subir a mi habitación, al llegar guardé mis cosas y me recosté en el sofá  
porque repentinamente no me sentí muy bien.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, me había mareado de repente,  
necesitaba comer algo pues por la prisa que llevaba al salir de mi casa no probé  
bocado alguno y esto solía hacerme sentir mal a veces. Cuando por fin el mareo  
pasó me puse de pie y caminé hacia la mesita donde estaban las cosas para  
preparar té, me preparé uno y regresé al sofá. Lo bebí lentamente mientras  
observaba mi habitación con algo de desinterés. Noté algo diferente, algo que  
no era mío.. recordé lo que me dijo Zangue, él me había dejado algo que según  
él necesitaría. Miré fijamente aquella cajita azul que estaba sobre una pequeña  
mesa.

Al acabarme mi té caminé hacia esta y la tomé entre mis  
manos algo curiosa, leí lo que decía la caja y literalmente resbaló de mis  
manos por causa de la impresión, pero no la dejé caer al suelo y la atrapé  
antes de que cayera. Volví a mirarla fijamente algo atónita.

-¿U-una pru-prueba de em-em-embarazo?.. ¿Cómo Natsume-kun dedujo  
que…? –dejé mis pensamientos ahí al recordar la "peculiar" habilidad de  
Natsume-kun.

Suspiré y fui al baño sacando la pequeña prueba de la caja,  
leí las instrucciones atentamente y luego, algo nerviosa me la hice. La dejé en  
el baño y caminé hacia la sala, debía de esperar tres minutos para saber el  
resultado de esta. Me senté en el sofá mas el nerviosismo no me dejó tranquila  
así que comencé a caminar por toda la habitación buscando con que entretenerme  
mientras los eternos minutos pasaban.

Al darme cuenta ya cinco minutos había pasado, así que,  
intentando mantener la calma caminé hacia el baño. Tomé la dichosa prueba entre  
mis manos y busqué minuciosamente el resultado. Cuando por fin lo hallé miré  
las instrucciones de la caja comparándolos….

Soushi y Zangue estaban caminando por los jardines de la  
Maison Ayakashi, el kitsune escuchaba atento al pelirrojo, el cual no poseía su  
sonrisa habitual sino una expresión bastante serie al igual que la de el  
kitsune.

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda? –cuestionó Soushi sin quitar aquella  
expresión de seriedad de su rostro.

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero será mejor que esto no lo sepa  
nadie más aparte de nosotros Sou-tan, cuando llegue su tiempo habrá que  
decirles…

-Será lo mejor…

**CONTINIARÁ…**


	4. Chapter 4: El Inicio de los problemas

**Capitulo 4:**

**El Inicio de los****  
****problemas **

Ya la primavera comenzaba a llegar, la nieve estaba completamente  
disipada y las flores se veían por doquier. Los pajarillos cantaban con  
entusiasmo y las pequeñas crias delos animales correteaban por ahí en los  
campos. Eran las 9am y aun cierta chica de cabellos azabaches no había  
despertado y dormía plácidamente en su cama, mas sin embargo y canturreo de su pájaro  
le despertó. Se sentó sobre la cama y se desperezó, luego miró su reloj algo  
alarmada.

-¿Las 9am? … no debo de confiarme tanto, debería de  
levantarme mas temprano.. –suspiró y se levantó, yéndose directo al baño a  
cambiarse sus ropas.

Salió del baño y abrió las cortinas mirando al sol brillar  
con algo de intensidad y dejando que este entrara a su habitación, luego  
decidió ordenar un poco el lugar a pesar de que en su mayoría estaba bastante  
ordenado.

Una vez que acabó contempló todo una vez mas sonriendo  
satisfecha al ver todo en orden y completamente limpio para disponerse luego a  
salir de su habitación. No fue sorpresa alguna el hecho de que, al abrir la  
puerta estuviese Soushi ahí esperándole con su típica sonrisa, a la cuel ella  
solía corresponder de una manera algo tímida.

-Buenos Días Ririchiyo-sama

-Buenos Días Soushi… -suspiró- ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte  
que omitas el "-sama"

El kitsune rió, últimamente había dejado de llamarle "Ririchiyo-sama"  
limitándose solo por el nombre de ella, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba  
molestarle un poco diciéndole "-sama" con sumo respeto. Ella rodó los ojos, ya  
se estaba percatando de ese hecho, al kitsune le agradaba hacerla enojar a veces,  
o hacerla sentir nerviosa y hacerle sonrojar.

Ambos bajaron al comedor, Ririchiyo se sentó frente a  
Karuta, quien se limitó a mirarla mientras comía tranquilamente, muy pronto  
Watanuki se unió a ellas.

-Buenos Días… -saludó Roromiya dejando de comer unos  
instantes para mirarlos para luego proseguir.

- Buenos Días –respondió Ririchiyo secundada por Watanuki.

Literalmente el desayuno entre ellos tres estuvo en  
silencio, pero Watanuki y Ririchiyo se miraban de una manera algo retadora pues  
el chico rubio solía insistir en que era un delincuente y Ririchiyo solía  
demostrar lo contrarió. Karuta los miraba sin dejar de comer, notando una  
sonrisa peculiar en el rostro de Watanuki.

-¡Hoy si te darás cuenta de que tan delincuente soy!,  
¡Iniciaré una guerra de comida! –tomó lo que estaba en su plato listo a aventárselo  
a Kagero.

-Si tu ensucias, tu limpias.. –dijo Travesti-sama cruzándose  
de brazos y mirando a Watanuki de manera severa.

Este algo desilusionado volvió a dejar su comida en su plato  
y se sentó, Ririchiyo se cruzó de bazos y rió, haciendo un gesto que podría  
denominarse algo ego centrista mas sin embargo intentaba reflejar un "te lo  
dije".

-Je..je..je.. ¿si eres un "delincuente" porque acatas las  
ordenes de alguien mas?

-¡S-si soy un delincuente, simplemente no quiero limpiar!

-Un delincuente de verdad ensuciaría y se marcharía sin  
importarle la limpieza –lo miró aun con aquella sonrisa.

-S-si pe-pero… pe-pero….

Ririchiyo se levantó de la mesa con aire triunfante.

-No eres ningún delincuente, ya lo has demostrado en muchas  
ocasiones

-¡Si soy delincuente!

-No lo eres Watanuki.. –dijo Karuta mirándolo mientras  
ladeaba su cabeza, haciendo que este se sonrojara por completo.

Al otro lado de la cafetería se podían ver a Soushi y Zange,  
el kitsune soportaba al pelirrojo manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras  
el chico de las orejas de conejo lo abrazaba por el brazo casi de manera  
acosadora. Kagero mientras tanto se entretenía mirando las cosas y clasificándolas  
en "S" o "M" y riendo por su propio jueguecito.

-¡Esa mesa tiene apariencia de "M" al dejar que apoyen cosas  
sobre ella, pero no es así!, ¡Resulta ser una "S" porque te golpeas con ella un  
pie y es sumamente doloroso! –comenzó a reír.

-Sou-tan ~ ¿a que Watanuki y Karuta-chan no son lindos?

-¿Qué clase de relación tiene esos dos?

-No es simple amistad, pero tampoco son una pareja oficial..  
¿a que no son lindos? –insiste Zange.

Todos seguía platicando o retándose a si mismos hasta que  
cierta chica de cabellera rubio-pálido entró con una expresión severa abriendo  
las puertas de golpe haciendo a todos callar. Ella estaba algo mal herida y se  
apoyó contra la puerta para no desfallecer. Soushi y Zange se acercaron hasta  
ella y le ayudaron a llegar a una de las sillas, los rostros de ambos eran  
inexpresivos y se miraban entre si sin decir nada, los demás miraban desconcertado  
el estado de la chica.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –cuestionó Watanuki.

-Te-tenemos un.. se-serio problema.. –habló ella con  
dificultad- los… los que son como nosotros pe-pero se reúsan a con-convivir con  
los humanos pacíficamente nos.. han de-declarado la guerra…

Soushi miró a Zange y este asintió.

-Según sus planes quieren que dejemos nuestro espíritu demoniaco  
controlarnos y unirnos a ellos, nos dan solo dos opciones, unirnos o morir –explicó  
Zange.

-Debemos de cuidar nuestras espaldas pues, el líder es  
alguien muy mañoso, y posee mas de un truco bajo la manga para activar nuestro  
lado demoniaco… -agregó Soushi.

Todos asintieron, las maids llevaron a la herida a la enfermería  
y curaron sus heridas mientras que cada Secret Service se encargaba de llevar a  
su respectiva habitación a la persona bajo su cuidado.

Ririchiyo caminó al lado de Soushi notando esa expresión tan  
poco usual en su rostro, pero guardó silencio durante todo el trayecto a su  
habitación. Al llegar a esta Ririchiyo se disponía a entrar en su habitación  
pero fue detenida por Soushi.

-Le pido que por mientras estemos en esta crisis no salga  
sola de la Maison, ni mucho menos intente usted retar a "esos" que osan con  
destruirnos, ni aunque nos ataque usted intente interferir, nosotros nos  
encargaremos de ellos..

-No me quedaré de brazos cruzados viéndote pelear

-Soy su Secret Service y es mi deber…

-Eres mi novi… pro-prometido y nos protegemos mutuamente.. –lo  
miró completamente seria, él suspiró.

-Limítese a acatar lo que le he dicho –le abrió la puerta de  
la habitación.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, entró en la habitación y cerró la  
puerta.

Al anochecer, Soushi subió a la azotea, lugar donde se  
encontraban los otros tres secret service y Kagero.

-¿Ya es hora? –preguntó Soushi.

Miraron hacia el cielo, notando la aparición de unas cuantas  
estrellas, luego se miraron entre sí.

-Si.. ya es hora… -respondió Zange.

Los demás asintieron, luego miraron a Karuta.

-Karuta-chan, será mejor que no venga y se quede al lado de  
Chi-chan y Watanuki –agregó el pelirrojo, ella solo asintió y entro a la Maison.

Los que quedaron ahí se quedaron en silencio, hasta que, con  
una seña de Zange entraron en la Maison  
con sigilo y llegaron hasta la entrada principal. Soushi al pasar frente a la  
puerta de la habitación de Ririchiyo dejó un pequeño papel recostado a esta y  
se marchó alcanzando a los otros.

Salieron de la Maison rumbo al lugar en el cual los seres "rebeldes"  
aguardaban para comenzar un ataque hacia los habitantes de Ayakashi-kan.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Dónde estas?

**Capitulo V:**

**¿Dónde estas?**

Ya se encontraban en el lugar estipulado, para su sorpresa  
solo se encontraron con un pequeño niño que los miraba con una sonrisa algo  
espeluznante en el rostro, que luego comenzó a reir con entusiasmo.

-¡Sabía que vendría!, ¡Es un gusto!

Por aquel efusivo saludo todos se quedaron un poco  
desconcertados, ¿qué hacer?, ¿quién era ese niño?. Nadie dijo nada y se  
limitaron a mirarlo, él los inspeccionaba con la mirada uno por uno, y luego,  
volvió a sonreír de manera espeluznante.

-Saben la propuesta que les tengo ¿no? –comenzó a hablar  
lentamente- unirse a mi o morir… ustedes eligen…

-Es obvio que no elegiremos ninguna de las dos –dijo Kagero.

- Ya veo… entonces creo que eso lo veremos pronto… -con un  
movimiento de sus manos llamó a 10 criaturas que literalmente eran demonios  
completos.

La lucha inició, aquellos demonios atacaron a los miembros  
de la Maison Ayakashi, pero estos a su vez contra atacaron haciendo que  
tuvieran bajas. El niño miraba fijamente todo lo que sucedía, y luego hizo  
apartar a los demonios que atacaban a Soushi enviándoles a atacar a los demás.

-Me parecerá interesante luchar contigo..

-Ya veo, pero antes que anda.. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Me llamo Kyou Kaede –dijo el niño con tranquilidad-

-¿Para que quieres luchar conmigo?

-Quiero que seas parte de mi equipo, kitsune, y que me debas  
lealtad

-Eso no pasará pues… yo ya poseo dueño… mi lealtad le pertenece  
a Ririchiyo-sama

-Umm… ya veremos que tan leal serás –el pequeño cambió de  
aspecto convirtiéndose en una verdadera bestia y disponiéndose a atacar a  
Soushi con furia, pero este a la vez contra atacaba. Ambos se provocaban  
heridas, y acabaron deteniéndose y mirándose el uno al otro. Soushi sonrió.

-Veo que… alguno de los dos caerá pronto..

-Mas bien dirás que Tú caerás pronto, peor no muerto sino  
como mi esclavo… -señaló una marca en la muñeca del kitsune, un símbolo de  
color escarlata se había dibujado e hizo caer de rodillas al kitsune mientras  
este comenzaba a sudar. Lo miró con dificultad.

-N-no… n-no seré t-tu.. es-esclavo…

-Muy pronto dejarás salir tu lado demoniaco y te haré ir a  
matar con tus propias manos a tu querida ama –rió con locura.

-N-no!

Los demás seguían luchando contra los otros demonios, los  
cuales ya habían dejado inconscientes a cierto pelirrojo, y a cierta rubia dejando  
solo al kitsune que luchaba consigo mismo y al individuo que le gustaba  
clasificar el mundo en sádicos y masoquistas.

Soushi cayó por completo al suelo, su mirada se tornó  
escarlata y su forma cambió adquiriendo la de un gigantesco zorro de nueve  
colas, el símbolo brillaba en una de sus patas, y, sin considerarlo se fue de  
lleno contra Kagero lanzándolo algunos metros lejos de ahí dejándolo inconsciente.  
Miró al niño y, justo cuando se disponía a atacarlo cayó al suelo padeciendo de  
un terrible dolor.

-¿Eres imbécil acaso?, no debes  
atacar la mano que te da de comer… o en mi caso… la mano que te azota –rió-  
vamos a buscar a mas criaturas –comenzó a caminar alejándose junto al kitsune.

**Ririchiyo Pov**

Hace cinco meses que no sé nada de él, la última vez que lo vi  
fue aquella tarde en la cual me enfadé con él por no dejarme protegerme por mi  
cuenta y protegerlo a él tal y como él lo hacia conmigo. Lo único que tenía  
sobre él era una nota que me había dejado ese mismo día que decía:

_"Querida Ririchiyo-sama, si despierta y no me  
encuentrano debe de preocuparse por mi,  
solo ando cumpliendo con_ _algunos  
asuntos.. pero, si por alguna_ _razón no llego  
a regresar, por favor, no insista en_  
_buscarme, sería mas preferible que se olvidara  
de mi..._  
_Siempre estaré con usted, eso no lo olvide._  
_Le amo…_

_Soushi M."_

Todo eso me tenía desconcertada, ¿Por qué no quería que lo  
buscara?, ¿en donde se encontraba?... ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?.

Leía una y otra vez aquella nota intentando descifrar un  
mensaje oculto en ella, mas sin embargo nada, no le hallaba mucho sentido y mil  
dudas atacaban mi cabeza, ¿tenía acaso algo que ver con aquella amenaza de la  
cual nos habían advertido?... quizá.

Suspiré y caminé por mi habitación, llevaba algún tiempo sin  
salir de esta, mas exactamente desde el momento en el que me di cuenta que  
Soushi y los demás habían desaparecido. Salí de mi habitación y bajé al  
comedor, donde se encontraban Watanuki, Karuta y mi "ni-san", o almenos como él  
le solía decir a Soushi que le llamara. Me miraron algo extraño, pero yo estaba  
muy centrada en mi misma como para recordar el pequeño detalle por el cual  
posiblemente me miraban así. Me senté sobre una de las mesas y comencé a comer  
tranquilamente aun notando las miradas de ellos sobre mi.

-Umm.. Ririchiyo, oe, no es por ser descortés pero… ¿has  
estado comiendo demás?

Literalmente al escuchar eso casi acabo escupiendo lo que  
tenía en la boca, y luego le lancé una mirada de incredulidad y molestia.

-¿Por qué lo dices "ni-san"?

-Porque.. bueno.. tu… a engordado un poco

- Já… ¿acaso no notas la diferencia entre gordura y em… em…  
eeem.. bueno, otra.. cosa? –miré fijamente el plato y jugué con los palillos un  
poco nerviosa, ¿qué dirían de esto?.

Se hizo el silencio y tanto Watanuki como mi "ni-san" me  
miraron estupefactos, Roromiya-san comía tranquilamente.

-¿Ririchiyo acaso tu…?

Solo asentí.

-¿Soushi lo sabía?

Suspiré.

-No… el día que desapareció estaba bastante molesta que no  
le dije…

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, cada quien comió el resto de  
su comida sin decir nada mas y luego yo me dirigí a mi habitación. Me senté en  
el suelo frente a la ventana apoyando mi mentó en mis rodillas y notando la  
gran luna llena brillando con intensidad en medio del obscuro cielo nocturno,  
mi mente aun divagaba en el posible paradero de Soushi mientras seguía en el  
suelo.

-¿Dónde estas?...

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Chapter 6: Un Desafio, manifestación de

**Capítulo VI**

**Un Desafio, manifestación de las dudas**

_**Kyou PV**_

Hace un par de semanas conseguí mi objetivo, el kitsune de nombre Soushi Miketsukami se había convertido en mi esclavo y fue gracias a él que mi ejercito demoniaco se hizo cada vez más grande. Aquel zorro blanco de gran tamaño era temido por los demás demonios, y claro esté, él me temía a mi dado a que, cada vez que intentaba morder la mano de su amo era castigado brutalmente.. já… era gracioso ver como acaba lloriqueando en el suelo a causa del dolor que le podía producir solo usando mi mente.

Me agradaba que el zorro no recordara nada, pues sería un problema grande para mi que lo hiciera, dado a que se veía que él el tenia mucha lealtad a esa chica que decía que era su ama.. y la cuál por cierto no se encontraba aquella noche con los demás, los cuales también se han convertido en mis esclavos.

En fin, mi ejercito ya era lo suficientemente grande como para poder atacar la Maison Ayakashi, lugar que repudiaba pues, nos hacía parecer seres inofensivos y nos hacía mezclarnos con los humanos… cosa que está mal ya que, nosotros deberíamos de reinar sobre los humanos, por ello cree este ejercito ya que, luego de derrumbar la Maison Ayakashi procedería con la redención de la humanidad, dejando a los demonio gobernar por sobre ellos y manteniéndolos como esclavos,

La luna estaba llena, la brisa era silenciosa, mi forma cambió a la de mi verdadero ser y comencé a dirigirme hacia aquel lugar, seguido de aquellos demonios, mas de 1000 eran mis esclavos, pero, uno en particular destacaba por su pelaje blanco, sus magnificas colas y su gran tamaño, el kitsune era aquel que denotaba ferocidad por sobre todos pero que, sumisamente se dejaba guiar por mi su amo. Había aun algunos humanos deambulando por las calles a esta hora, por lo que, sin temor y sin duda ordené a los demonios mas pequeños irles a atacar, y a hacer alboroto en la ciudad.. necesitaría la fuerza de los más fuertes, grandes y feroces para derrumbar aquel lugar que tanto detestaba y que tanta ira me causaba….. ¿solo faltaba poco para llegar a ese lugar y que todo lo que nos humille a nosotros los Younkai sea eliminado para siempre!

_**Ririchiyo PV**_

Otra noche teniendo una pesadilla, otra noche sin poder seguir descanzando a gusto, donde el sueño se marchaba y le daba paso al insomnio. Me levanté de la cama y, tuve que correr primeramente al baño, una de esas nauseas molestas me tomó por sorpresa y por poco no logro llegar…. Este era uno de los síntomas que no me agradaban en lo más mínimo, no era agradable levantarse y tener que correr precipitadamente al baño.

Me lavé la cara luego de eso, para después dirigirme a uno de los sofás que había en mi habitación, sentándome en este con los pies sobre él y recargando mi rostro sobre mis rodillas. Contemplé distraídamente la ventana.. algo en esa noche.. era extraño.. una especie de electricidad se sentía en el aire y había un silencio casi sepulcral, poco común en toda la ciudad.. eso comenzó a ponerme nerviosa y ansiosa, me hizo desear ahora mas que nunca poder tener a Soushi aquí…

Suspiré, ¿Por qué no tenía noticias de él?, ¿Qué le había sucedido?, ¿Dónde estaban los demás?... todo era tan solitario desde que se marcharon y no regresaron…. Contemplé con cierta nostalgia la sortija que él me había dado aquel día, nuestro compromiso… ¿lo recordará?. Seguí mirando atravez del cristal cuando un movimiento en mi interior me hizo quedarme inmóvil y sin aire, llevé mi mano hacia mi vientre y bajé mi mirada a él, ¿Qué sucedió¡, nuevametne otro movimiento, esta vez más fuerte se produjo dentro de mi vientre dejándome sentir un pequeño golpecito contra la piel de este y contra mi mano.. ¿el bebé… se movió?... Estaba atónita, pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, sin duda era extraño saber que había alguien dentro de mi creciendo, y aun más cuando este ya comenzaba a moverse, pero a la vez.. era lindo… La nostalgia de nuevo me embargo y, aun mirando mi vientre pude sentir las lágriams agolparse en mis ojos para luego fluir de estos y mojar ligeramente la tela de mi blusa, me sentía sola, asustada.. pasando por esto, que era tan nuevo para mi… lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Soushi a mi lado.. deseaba haber sido capas de decirle que iba a ser padre, que íbamos a tener una familia…

Un fuerte ruido desde fuera me sobresaltó e hizo que dirigiera mi mirada hacia la ventana y que mis manos instintivamente cubrieran mi vientre de manera sobreprotectora. La alarma de Ayakashi se activó haciendo que todo en el interior cambiara, la puerta desapareció y el interior dela habitación se hizo como si fuese la época feudal. Sabía que algo atacaba la mansión.. aun recordaba aquella primera vez que la maison fue atacada, para ese entonces apenas llevaba un tiempo aquí, y sin embargo Soushi siempre me protegió de cualquier cosa… esta vez estaba sola con mi pequeño o pequeña dentro.. sabía que, si algo lograba entrar en la habitación no tendría forma de protegerme ya que si luchaba, podría acabar lastimando al bebé y.. era lo que menos deseaba ahora.

Un gruñido feroz, que me hizo estremecer, provino desde fuera de mi ventana, observé con el aliento contenido el cristal, aun rodeando protectoramente mi vientre.. fue entonces que un gran iris de color rojizo de asomó a través de este, clavando su mirada en mi. Me paralicé, ¿Qué era eso?.. no tuve mucho tiempo para analizarlo pues, en segundos unas grandes fauses lograron romper aquel cristal y también la pared exterior de mi habitación haciéndome levantarme del sofá y retroceder hasta quedar pegada a la pared donde debía de estar la puerta, aun rodenado de manera protectora mi vientre y clavando mi mirada, aterrada, en aquella bestia, la cual volvió a clavar sus irises rojizos en mi.

Ninguno hizo movimiento alguno, podía escuchar la respiración agitada de la bestia y los gruñidos procedentes de su pecho.. en cualquier momento me atacaría, no tenía escapatoria… mi vida acabaría aquí… y con ella.. también la de mi bebé… Las lágrimas sin poderlo evitar brotaron de mis orbes abiertos por el pánico, no quería que todo acabara así, no sin antes volver a ver a Soushi, no sin decirle que lo amaba, no sin poder… sin poder contarle que pronto seriamos padres… tampoco deseaba que nuestro pequeño muriera de esa manera, sin haber podido siquiera vivir en este mundo.. pero, parecía que en verdad no podría salir de aquí… que mi vida estaba a punto de acabar…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	7. Chapter 7: El inicio de una batalla

**Capítulo VII**

**El inicio de una batalla**

**Ririchiyo PV**

Sus ojos carmesí penetrantes me observaban mientras aun los gruñidos feroces salían de entre sus fauces haciéndome temblar levemente, ¿Qué hacer cuando en estas circunstancias se es tan vulnerable?, de repente el sentimiento de anhelar seguir viviendo afloró en mi, haciéndome dejar fluir mi esencia de Younkai y aparecer mi vestuario habitual. En mis manos apareció mi arma y dejé de rodear mi vientre con mis brazos para ponerme en posición de defensa haciéndole frente a la gran bestia.

Un nuevo gruñido salió de sus fauces y, sin dudarlo acercó su rostro hacia mi con sus fauces abiertas, era obvio lo que pretendía: atacarme, eso hizo que una sonrisa algo irónica se formara en mi rostro y me preparara para el impacto, no iba a dejar que me matara tan fácilmente, así que, sin más corrí hacia él, sintiendo como mi arma chocaba contra las fauces de él y lo hacía retroceder dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre en el suelo. Miré atenta a la bestia notando que le había herido en la parte superior de su hocico, eso solo lo hizo enfadar y gruñir con fuerza.

Me preparé para otro ataque, si deseaba matarme tendría que luchar conmigo antes aunque, yo aun tenía presente que no podía arriesgarme mucho dado a mi condición.

**Karuta PV**

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó de la habitación de ririchiyo, ¿Qué había sido eso?, aun no entendía porque la alarma se había activado, pero, al menos había algo de comida aquí, mas sin embargo aquel ruido me hizo pensar que, quizá, ririchiyo o Watanuki estarían en problemas por lo que, sin dudar me dediqué a buscar la puerta de salida que estaba oculta en alguna parte.

Logré salír de la habitación y caminé por los pasillos hasta que una criatura me detuvo, la observé con detenimiento mientras terminaba de comer un poky que llevaba a mi boca.

-¿Nobara-chan? –pregunté al darme cuenta de que era ella pero.. había algo en si que no encajaba, algo no estaba bien… ella no era la misma.

Logré esquivar uno de sus ataques de hielo con facilidad, ladeé mi cabeza mirándola, ¿Qué le sucedía?, noté el color escarlata de sus ojos y luego una marca brillante en su cuello, ¿acaso estaba siendo poseída por algún ser?. No tuve mucho tiempo de analizarlo pues un nuevo ataque por parte de ella por poco y me da de lleno. Corrí sin pensarlo, golpeándola varias veces mientras sostenía mi poky en mi boca, logrando dejarla inconsciente para luego observar aquel símbolo impreso en su cuello, el cual comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco.

Escuché pasos detrás de mi y volteé a mirar algo alerta, pero ladeé la cabeza al ver un pequeño mapache correr hacia mi.

-Watanuki… -lo miré.

-Karuta, ¡que alivio que estas a salvo! –dijo posándose a mi lado, luego miró a Nobara-chan- Nobara-chan.. ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué ella.. esta inconsciente y que pasó con los demás?

No tuve tiempo de decir nada ya que de la Nada Natsume apareció, no llevaba ninguno de sus vendajes dejando ver la cantidad de ojos ocultos que tenía, los cuales, al igual que los de Nobara-chan eran de color escarlata brillante, eso solo me hizo buscar con la mirada señales de la marca que tenía ella, y pronto la encontré, estaba impresa en el dorso de su mano. Tomé a Watanuki entre mis brazos, con Natsume no sería nada sencillo luchar ya que, él sabía lo que haría, cada movimiento… por lo que, sin más comencé a huir llevándome a Watanuki conmigo, escuchando como Natsume nos seguía.

**Nobara PV**

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, estaba confundida, ¿Qué había sucedido?.. lo último que recordaba era aquella lucha que habíamos tenido, no sabía que había sido de los demás ni donde estaba, además de que, un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza me atacó de golpe confundiéndome aun más.

Me senté lentamente mientras sobaba el lugar en el cual sentía dolor, observé a mi alrededor aun un tanto confundida, ¿estaba en la Maison?, eso quería decir que habíamos ganado.. ¿no?. Un fuerte ruido preveniente de la parte de arriba me sobresaltó y me indicó que las cosas no marchaban bien. Me levanté con dificultad, trastabillando un poco para luego comenzar a andar hacia el ascensor con la vista algo borrosa, no me sentía muy bien, era como si hubiese recibido una paliza o algo similar.

Al llegar al ascenso pude notar que estaba fuera de servicio, asi que sin mas me dirigí a las escaleras, encontrándome en el camino con Renshou, quien se acercó a mi y me ayudó a sostenerme pues aun trastabillaba un poco.

- Nobara-chan.. ¿estas bien? –preguntó, a lo que yo lo miré confundida, mas sin embargo otro ruido aun más fuerte proveniente de arriba nos hizo a ambos dirigir la mirada hacia ahí.

-Creo que ahora eso no importa –tomé su muñeca- los demás están arriba ¿no?, entonces hay que ir a ayudarles

Ambos corrimos subiendo las escaleras para encontrarnos con aquel gran zorro de nueve colas posado a mitad del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Ririchiyo, un poco más atrás en el mismo pasillo vimos como Karuta-chan llegaba corriendo, llevando en brazos a Watanuki y siendo seguida por.. ¿Zange?, ¡¿Pero que demonios sucedía aquí?!.

El sonido de una carcajada algo infantil me hizo voltear a ver, encontrándome con aquel niño que estábamos intentando vencer… ahora todo tenía sentido. Apreté la mandíbula y tomé mi forma ancestral.

- Renshiou, ayuda a Karuta-chan, yo me encargaré de él –dije señalando al mocoso, el cual solo rió de nuevo con gracia.

-Veo que has despertado de mi trance –musitó en chico, quien tomó su forma de lobo- no importa, acabaré contigo fácilmente mientras que los demás acaban con tus amigos.. –miró alrededor con una sonrisa- y por cierto, es genial ver como una mascota se revela ante su amo, ¿no?

Aquellas palabras me hicieron buscar con la mirada a ririchiyo, caí en cuenta de que aquel gran zorro de color albino no era otro mas que Soushi.. miré al mocoso con rabia para regresar mi vista en búsqueda de Ririchiyo y, finalmente pude observarla.. ella… ¿estaba embarazada?... esto estaba mal, muy mal, Soushi tenía que volver en si, dejar de estar bajo en control de ese mocoso.. esa era la única forma de salvar a todos, pero en especial a ririchiyo y aquella criatura que estaba dentro de ella… aun me asombraba un poco eso pero, aun así…

- Morirás hoy –hablé con furia observando al mocoso, aquello que dije solo fue el detonante para que él emprendiera su ataque, llevándome a contraatacar al instante e iniciar aquella lucha.

**Renshiou PV**

Asentí nadamas con la cabeza a la indicación de Nobara y corrí hacia Zange, quedando frente a él observando su aspecto con detenimiento, algo en él me hizo notar que no era más que un títere en estos momentos, pero, no cualquier títere, uno que podía predecir fácilmente mis movimientos.. debía de ser cuidadoso pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo?.

Tragué ruidosamente estando frente a él, observándonos fijamente y notando su rostro inexpresivo por completo, esta era una de las cosas inusuales en él y.. también, logré notar aquella marca brillante en su mano… ¿Sería acaso eso el causante de que él actuara así?...

Pronto Zange emprendió la carrera para dar el primer golpe.. a lo que yo correspondí llendo en dirección a él a pesar de saber que él esquivaría aquello… no importaba, mientras lo mantuviera ocupado….

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. Chapter 8: Batallas, confusiones ¿este

**Capitulo VIII**

**Batallas, confusiones.. ¿este es el fin de todo?**

**Renshou PV**

Intentaba con todo lo que me era posible atacar a Zange mas sin embargo todos mis esfuerzos resultaban inútiles pues él podía predecir cada ataque, cada movimiento, eso me dejaba en desventaja y me hacía acabar herido en más de una ocasión.

Karuta observaba todo mientras sostenía a Watanuki entre sus brazos, pero de repente al observar de reojo hacia el lugar donde estaban ellos solo vi al pequeño mapache. Mi atención fue desviada cuando Zange me dio un golpe que me mandó de lleno contra una de las paredes, haciéndome soltar un quejido de dolor, pero me levanté rápidamente y corré a atacarlo, justo en eso Karuta atacó también tomando levemente por sorpresa a Zange y logrando por fin hacer que se llevara un buen golpe contra la pared, golpeado su cabeza fuertemente en el suelo y quedando inconsciente. Respiré agitadamente mientras limpiaba el hilo de sangre que brotaba de mi boca, el último golpe me había dado de lleno en ella, además de que me dolía cada hueso de mi cuerpo al haber impactado contra la pared.. pero no era tiempo en lo más mínimo para relajarme y preocuparme por mis heridas… una risa que reconocería en cualquier lado se escuchó a lo lejos y, pronto apareció Kagerou.

Pude notar también sus orbes de color escarlata, ¿¡Acaso todos estaba poseídos por esa cosa o que!?. Logré esquivar apenas el golpe de su espada, para luego ponerme en guardía.. tenía la pequeña desventaja de que si me transformaba mi forma de papiro volador no era de mucha ayuda y, al contrario me haría más vulnerable de lo que ya era.. y Kagero me llevaba ventaja al él tener un arma punzo-cortante en sus manos.. eso me dejaba a mi en un grave aprieto ya que, a diferencia de Zange, recibir un golpe por parte de Kagero no solo me heriría sino que también podría matarme.

Tenía que pensar rápido, buscar algo con que defenderme…

**Nobara PV**

El pequeño mocoso era rápido, pero no lo suficiente para evitar ser congelado o recibir uno que otro golpe por mi parte. Luego de estar luchando sin descanso por lo que fueron unos largos 15 minutos el niño se detuvo frente a mi jadeante y con varias heridas que manchaban su pelaje, gruñó al ver que las cosas no le eran fáciles.

- ¡Morirás!, de una u otra forma… te mataré! –acto seguido dio un salto, logrando morder una de mis manos cuando planeaba atacarlo.

Sentí que algo me inmovilizaba mientras el chico me mordía. Miré hacia atrás notando como uno de los demonios, súbditos del chico me había sujetado permitiéndole a su "amo" el acabar conmigo sin que yo pudiese defenderme. La mordida que el niño me dio era sin duda dolorosa, pero eso no me impidió forcejear para intentar soltarme, no dejaría que me mataran de una manera tan injusta, lucharía hasta que mis fuerzas se acabaran, eso sin duda alguna.

Logré formar un poco de nieve en la mano que el can aun mordía, haciendo que su boca se llenara de esta y obligándolo a soltarme al verse casi atragantado por la cantidad de nieve que llenaba su cavidad bucal. Una vez que tuve ambas manos libres tuve mas posibilidad e forcejear con aquel demonio, aunque una de estas sangraba terriblemente.

Un fuerte quejido hizo que dejara de forcejear y buscara con la mirada al responsable de ello, pude ver a Renshou sangrando terriblemente, sujetando su brazo casi mutilado por la espada de Kagerou, mientras este le apuntaba con aquella filosa espada empapada en sangre, ¡maldición!, se supone que debía de proteger a Renshou y sin embargo aquí estaba sin escapatoria de las garras de un demonio. Logré taclearlo y sin prisa alguna lo herí de gravedad, ignorando el hecho de que estuve luchando con el mocoso para correr hacia Renshou, interponiéndome entre él y la espada de Kagerou.

Esquivé un par de veces los golpes de la espada, apartando a la vez a Renshou quien ahora parecía estar a punto de perder la consciencia pues, su herida había hecho que la sangre saliera en exceso y había perdido tanta que moriría si no hacía algo rápido. Apreté los dientes y me fui de lleno contra Kagerou, sin importarme salir herida, olvidando que él tenía una espada, lo tomé del cuello, siendo atravesada en parte por aquella espada, y, de un golpe en la frente lo noqueé, haciendo que cayera al piso inconsciente pues, me había percatado de que esa parecía ser la única forma de volverlos a la normalidad.

Tragué ruidosamente mientras veía la espada aun clavada en mí, y, a sangre fría la saqué colocando mi mano sobre mi herida. Busqué con la mirada a Renshou, quien ya había acabado por perder la consciencia. Me agaché para quedar a su lado y coloqué mi mano en su cuello buscando rastro algún de su pulso.. aun vivía pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?. Miré mi herida, la cual también resultó ser profunda y la sangré salía a borbotones, ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaría a mi antes de perder la consciencia?... no lo sabía pero.. lo que me importaba ahora era salvar a quien yo debía proteger a toda costa…

**Karuta PV**

Podía ver al gran zorro luchando contra Ririchiyo, quien apenas y podía esquivar sus ataques y atacar de vez en cuando sin causarle mucho daño a su contrincante. Aun manteniendo mi forma demoniaca, me puse frente al zorro ocultando a Ririchiyo detrás de mi, antes de herirla a ella tenía que acabar conmigo.

-Antes de hacerle algo a Ririchiyo tendrás que matarme a mi –le dije escuchando aquel gruñido que salía del pecho del zorro- ririchiyo, ocúltate, no es seguro que estés aquí..

El zorro saltó hacia mí, siendo detenido por una de mis manos, Él cerró sus fauces en torno a ella, pero, con mi otra mano lo tomé del cuello y lo lancé fuera, para después seguirlo. El impacto de el zorro contra el suelo había dejado un agujero en este, pero no parecía haberle hecho mucho daño y, al contrario se levantó y saltó de nuevo hacia mí con sus fauces abiertas listas para desgarrar y triturar.

Nuevamente chocó contra mi mano y, cerró con mayor fuerza sus fauces en torno a esta dejándome escuchar un fuerte crujido que me hizo soltar un quejido de dolor, estaba literalemtne triturando entre sus fauces mi mano. Me soltó, dejándome ver el daño que había hecho.. mi mano estaba literalmente hecha pedazos y me tomó de improviso su segundo ataque, el cuál fue directo a mi antebrazo y otro crujido mas fuerte se escuchó.

Logré lanzarlo lejos a pesar de haberme triturado también ese hueso, y fui en su búsqueda dándole un par de golpes más, notando como ya varias heridas algo profundas se manifestaban en su cuerpo manchando su pelaje blanco con el líquido carmesí que fluía de su interior, también uno de sus ojos había sido herido, dejándolo con la visibilidad solo de uno de ellos. Se agazapó a pesar del dolor que seguramente sentía y corrió hacia mí atacándome y siendo atacado.. crujidos y aullidos se escuchaban mientras la lucha entre ambos continuaba.. pero.. desgraciadamente el zorro era muy fuerte y me aventó contra Ayakashi kan, dejándome dentro de esta de nuevo, pero.. mi consciencia desapareció ante aquel golpe… sabía que había sido herida gravemente…

**Ririchiyo PV**

Me quedé congelada observando el inicio de la lucha entre Karuta-chan y aquel zorro para luego contemplar como Nobara-san. Renshou-kun, Natsume-kun y Kagerou estaban en el suelo, los dos primeros heridos de gravedad e inconscientes en el suelo. Caminé hacia ellos preocupada por su estado pero, cuando estuve a punto de llegar sentí como algo agarraba mi brazo y un fuerte dolor me invadía. Observé a aquel lobo, mordiendo mi brazo con ferocidad para luego soltarme dejando una herida profunda en este.

- ¿Creíste que estabas a salvo? –preguntó con ironía- Tu serás asesinada, no importa si es por mi o el zorro.. y una vez que lo haga, mataré a los demás destruyendo por completo Ayakashi Kan y creando un mundo de esclavitud para los humanos aunque.. –miró mi vientre- me interesa esa criatura que esta ahí dentro… -sonrió con sorna.

Cubrí mi vientre con ambos brazos y retrocedí un par de pasos mientras lo miraba molesta, no dejaría que lo lastimara, que lo usara para sus fienes absurdos, tampoco dejaría que me matara a mi… lucharía sin importar que.

Un fuerte sonido hizo temblar el suelo, miré a Karuta chicar contra la pares, teniendo su forma humana, y miraba como sangre brotaba de diferentes heridas que tenía en su cuerpo. Watanuki, quien hasta ahora había estado oculto, corrió hacia ella, intentando por todos los medios despertarla, pero luego la furia lo dominó. El pequeño lobo rió, haciendo que Watanuki se fijara en él y corriera a atacarlo, tomando su forma humana para ello pues sabía que en su forma de mapache tendría las de perder ante un lobo.

La lucha parecía ser pareja, sin lugar a dudas el estar entrenando había tenido sus logros para Watanuki.

Un gruñido a mis espaldas me hizo girarme lentamente, aquel zorro antes blando me miraba con furia, la sangre fluía de todo su ser pero aun tenía deseos de exterminarme. Busqué con la mirada mi arma pero.. esta estaba al otro lado… retrocedí lentamente mirando como a cada paso el kitsune se acercaba más a mi y se agazapaba… en cualquier momento saltaría y eso solo me llevaría al fin.

Aun rodeaba mi vientre con mis manos de manera protectora sin quitarle la vista al kitsune, de repente dio un salto y sus fauces abiertas se dirigían hacia mí, haciendo que me congelara en el lugar y que solo cerrara mis ojos, sujetando mi vientre con mas fuerza esperando a que sus afilados dientes se clavaran en mi….

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. Chapter 9: La Cruda Realidad

**Capitulo IX**

**El sonido del silencio… La cruda realidad**

**Ririchiyo PV**

Mis ojos seguía cerrados con fuerza y había acabado conteniendo el aliento a la espera de que todo acabara, pero nada, un golpe seco había escuchado mas sin embargo no sentía dolor alguno, ¿Qué había sucedido?.

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, notando como aquel kitsune había sido atravesado en parte por mi arma, la cual estaba clavada en una de sus grandes patas delanteras, casi en sus costillas.. un poco más atrás y el zorro hubiera muerto a lo más seguro. Mi mirada se volvió ahora intrigada, ¿Quién había usado mi arma para detener su ataque?. Busque con la mirada por toda la habitación hasta que, finalmente mis ojos se posaron sobre "trasvesti-san", quien miraba desafiante al zorro que apenas y era capas de respirar debido al dolor que lo agobiaba al tener casi toda mi arma clavada en su interior.

Vi como el gran animal acababa cediendo, recostándose contra el suelo mientras sus heridas continuaban sangrando intensamente haciendo que un charco de su propia sangre comenzara a formarse bajo de él y sus alrededores. Cerró sus ojos mientras su respiración era dificultosa.. parecía que le quedaban minutos nada más de vida.

Mi vista buscó a Watanuki al no escuchar ruido alguno y noté que el pequeño niño que había llegado desafiante había sido derrotado y que, ahora yacía prácticamente sin vida en el suelo.. eso me sorprendió mucho en verdad, Watanuki demostró que cuando la situación lo demandaba podía llegar a ser muy fuerte. Él se dirigió hacia donde estaba Karuta, quien aun seguía sumida e la inconsciencia como el resto. Mi mirada repazó a cada uno de los presentes.. Nobara-chan, Natsume-kun, Kagerou…. ¿y Soushi?... ¿Qué había sido de él?, ¿¡porque… porque no estaba aquí!?. Un sentimiento indescriptible me sofocó, ¿podría ser que él… que él estuviese… muerto…?. Al pensar en aquella probabilidad que ahora parecía mas real que nunca mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas haciendo que una de ellas resbalara por mi mejilla.

El sol ya comenzaba a salir haciendo desaparecer a los demonios que rondaban aun por ahí, las marcas en el cuello de Natsume-kun y de Kagerou desaparecieron por completo, el pequeño niño, o mas bien su cadáver se esfumó al ser tocado por los rayos de sol. Los quejidos del gran kitsune cesaron, ¿ya habría dado su último aliento?. Al voltear mi mirada hacia él mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a soushi tendido en medio de aquel charco de sangre, con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, una de ellas provocada por mi arma.

Me acerqué hasta él viendo como de su mano desaparecía una marca igual a la que Natsume y Kagerou poseían, ¿asi que él.. todo este tiempo..?. Detuve en seco mis pensamientos regresando mi atención a él.. estaba muy mal herido, su respiración era cada vez mas dificultosa y perdía sangre a borbotones. Miré a Renshou y Nobara-chan, ellos también parecían estar graves.. al regresar mi vista hacia Soushi pude ver como su pecho se había detenido, mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente e intenté sentir su pulso.. nada…

Las lágrimas agolpadas aun en mis ojos comenzaron a caer mientras me aferraba a él con fuerza, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese muerto?, ¿Qué había de nuestro hijo?... nuca.. supo que sería padre. Seguí llorando aun abrazando su cuerpo, escuchando el sonido de las sirenas fuera de Ayakashi Kan indicando que alguien había llamado a las ambulancias. Poco a poco fueron entrando los paramédicos y se llevaran a todos los heridos. A duras penas me separé de Soushi, mirando como lo cargaban en una camilla y se lo llevaban, subiéndome a mi en otra. Dentro del vehículo solo oculté mi rostro entre mis manos conteniendo el deseo de gritar, de reprochar el porque de su muerte.. el porque de todo esto que sucedió…. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de varias ambulancias recorriendo la ciudad rumbo al hospital local….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Siente meses han pasado desde el ataque a la Maison Ayakashi, la cual había sido reconstruida y remodelada. Sus inquilinos habían regresado a esta y, como si todo aquello no hubiese sucedido, todos comían amenamente en el comedor, salvo dos personas que se encontraban ausentes…

Ririchiyo se encontraba en su habitación contemplando atraves del cristal, aferrando una de sus piernas con sus brazos y suspirando apesadumbradamente, se sentía sola, incompleta en aquel momento. Un leve lloriqueo la hizo levantarse de golpe de su lugar y caminar rumbo a su habitación para acercarse a una cuna de madera que estaba dentro de esta. Cargó a una pequeña niña de cabellera castaña entre sus brazos, siendo observada por aquellos lindos irises de color azul cielo. Sonrió viendo a su pequeña niña que tan solo tenía poco menos de un mes de haber abierto sus ojos a este mundo.

Caminó hacia la pequeña sala de su habitación y se sentó en un sofá, arrullando a la pequeña quien comenzaba a hacer pequeños pucheros pues se había sentido algo desatendida. Ririchiyo logró calmarla mientras le tarareaba dulcemente una canción, haciendo que la atención de la pequeña niña se posara en su joven madre mientras su pequeño puño se dirigía a su boca haciéndola lucir adorable. Ririchiyo bostezó un poco, últimamente no había podido conciliar el sueño y parecía que su hija pronto acabaría dormida por l que, caminó hacia su recámara y se recostó en su cama, con la niña a su lado y la abrazado, quedándose así las dos profundamente dormidas al cabo de unos minutos.

Pétalos de flor de cerezo se colaron por entre la ventana abierta de aquella habitación y, la puerta lentamente se abrió. Se podía ver una silueta deambulando por la estancia, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el lugar donde madre e hija dormían. El aroma a las flores de cerezo llenó el lugar mientras la suave brisa se colaba por la ventana. Ririchiyo abrió sus ojos al sentir como la cama se hundía levemente del lado en el cual estaba vacío, como si alguien se hubiese sentado ahí. Sus ojos se abrieron lentametne y se encontraron con un par de irises de distinto color, uno de color miel y otro del mismo color que los de su hija, una sonrisa repleta de dulzura le fue brindada por parte de aquella persona y los ojos de la chica de cabellera negra se abrieron desmesuradamente al identificarlo, ¡debía de estar soñando!.

Se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama sin despertar a la pequeña aun mirándolo, notando como él la miraba a ella y luego su vista intrigada, curiosa y sorprendida se posaba en la pequeña niña.

-So-Soushi.. –dijo ririchiyo en un susurro haciendo que el kitsune la mirada.

-Ririchiyo-sama… -se acercó a ella y la atrajo a si mismo en un efusivo abrazo con los ojos ligeramente llorosos de la emoción- ¿ella es… nuestra hija? –preguntó mirando a la pequeña con ilusión.

La chica de cabellera azabache asintió cerrando sus ojos y aferrándose a su novio dándose cuenta de que en verdad él estaba ahí, el sonido de su corazón chocando contra su pecho le dejó en claro que no era una visión, que él estaba ahí, vivo, además de que una venda en su mano era la evidencia física de que él aun vivía. Lo abrazó con fuerza siendo correspondida por aquel abrazo, el kitsune enterró su rostro en los cabellos de ririchiyo.

-Ririchiyo-sama, ririchiyo-sama.. lamento haberla dejado sola.. lamento haberme ido así sin decirle nada… -decía una y otra vez el kitsune, quien fue callado por un beso de una sonrojada chica.

- No pasa nada… lo importante es que… es que sigues vivo y que… pudiste conocerla…. –ambos miraron a la pequeña bebé que aun dormía.

Ririchiyo la cargó entre sus brazos aun siendo abrazada por su pareja y ambos contemplaron a la pequeña niña fijamente, con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

**¿FIN?**

**Notas de la autora: **¿Hola!, bueno, creo que con esto le doy fin a lo que es el Fanfci "Nuestra Historia Continua", mas sin emabrgo les tendré una pequeña sorpresa pronto, un One-shot que va ligado a esta historia, estén al pendientes! y espero que les haya gustado a ustedes leerla tanto como a mi hacerla n.n

Nos estamos leyendo pronto!


End file.
